


The Girl Called Allie

by HufflepuffBlonde



Category: The Thing Called Love (1993)
Genre: Divorce, Drama, F/M, Family, Marriage, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffBlonde/pseuds/HufflepuffBlonde
Summary: Set after the events of the thing called love, Alice Chambers comes to Nashville from England with dreams to make it big as a songwriter in music city. But when she meets recently divorced james wright, her life takes many bumps in the road.





	1. Welcome To Nashville

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story.

A/N: so this idea has been in my head since I watched the movie again and I originally uploaded this on wattpad so I hope you like it. I don't own this movie, the songs or River Phoenix's character in any way. I only own my oc character of Allie. The song in this chapter 'room on the third floor' is originally sung by mcfly.

 

Welcome To Nashville

 

Allie's POV

 

I can't believe it! I actually made it! I packed up my whole life and survived a 9 hour flight to get here to Nashville. The home of country music. Me, Alice chambers known by close friends as "Allie" or "ally cat". Well those close friends are gone now, I said goodbye to them at Heathrow airport. 

Ever since I was little I dreamed of being a songwriter and where better place to go than Nashville, Hell I've been playing guitar for as long as I can remember.

After checking in to one of the local hotels I freshened up and looked at myself in the mirror. Nothin out of the ordinary. Long , wavy blonde hair and green eyes. Hell I may be only 5 foot 3 but I am one chick who doesn't take any shit from anyone; if at first i don't succeed, then I try my hardest time and time again.

I noticed that there was a diner across the road so I thought I'd try there to find out where I can go to audition and stuff. When I arrived and the waitress got talking to me she just stated the obvious 'you're not from around here are you honey? What part of England are you from?' I smiled back begrudgingly 'surrey' I replied back, this made the waitress smile 'ooh where Cary Grant is from?'

I smiled widely at this 'your Cary Grant fan?' I asked the waitress nodded her head 'an affair to remember is my favourite movie of all time, I never get bored of it.' The waitress then got me some tea and said to me 'go to a bar called the bluebird cafe, they hold auditions there every Saturday but the door shuts at 4.05pm so you've gotta get there on time' I thanked her and she went about her business.

 

Saturday 

 

I arrived at the bluebird cafe just as lucy the owner was about to close the door I dashed in and grabbed the first seat I could find, which happened to be next to a young man with long dark hair and blue denim jacket 'you don't mind me sitting here do you?' I asked him sheepishly. He looked me up and down before replying 'not at all' before turning his attention back to the mini stage. I filled in all of the paperwork and handed it in and before I knew it my name was being called 'ok Alice chambers'.

I stood up, grabbed my guitar and headed to the stage 'hi there I'm Alice chambers, but I sometimes go by Allie, I'm from England and this song is called room on the third floor' I started to strum my guitar and sing the song...

 

'Room on the third floor  
Not what we asked for  
I'm not tired enough to sleep  
One bed is broken,  
Next room is smoking,  
Air-conditioning's stuck on heat.  
Outside it's raining,  
Hear the guest upstairs complaining  
about the room that's got their TV too loud,  
'Cos its times like these remind me  
That I gotta keep my feet on the ground

Wake up early  
Round 7:30  
Housekeeping knocking on my door  
"Do not disturb" sign  
The back of her mind  
I must've left it on the floor  
(Yeah)

My eyes are hurting  
'cause the cheap nylon curtains  
Let the sunlight creep in through from the clouds

Cos at times like these remind me  
That I gotta keep my feet on the ground

Na na na na  
Na na na naaaa  
Na na na na  
Na na na naaa

'Cos its times like these remind me  
'Cos its times like these remind me  
'Cos its times like these remind me  
That I gotta keep my feet on the ground

Na na na na  
Na na na naaa  
Na na na na  
Na na na naaa

'Cos its times like these remind me  
(Times like these remind me)  
'Cos its times like these remind me  
(Times like these remind me)  
Cos its times like these remind me  
That I gotta keep my feet on the ground'

The audience clapped and the auditions carried on, everybody played except for the guy who was sat next to me. When the auditions were finally over Lucy announced who would be playing next Saturday night, unfortunately for me I wasn't one of the lucky ones; but I wasn't gonna give up easily.

'Miss Alice ma'am ' I heard from behind me. I turned to see it was the guy who had sat next to me 'I just wanted to say that i really enjoyed your song' I smiled at this 'thank you mr...' 'wright, James wright ' he said shaking my hand that I had extended just a moment ago.

'If you don't mind me asking miss alice, where about in England are you from?' He asked with such curiosity in his voice that I had to answer 'a little place called Surrey,it's about an hour away from london.' I replied. He gave me a smile 'would you like to go for a beer sometime?' He asked me earnestly. I smiled and nodded my head yes 'sure, that sounds like fun.'

We had arranged to go next Saturday and then possibly a movie at the drive in after. I said my goodbyes to him and watched him drive away in his little blue truck.

What can I say other than he's gorgeous his hair looks so untameable and his eyes... his eyes felt like they were hooks in my soul. I had a good feeling about James wright, a really good feeling indeed.

 

A/N: so there is the first chapter. I hope you liked it


	2. Getting To Know James Wright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Allie go on a date...

A/N: thanks to those who checked out this story. I do not own this movie, river phoenix's character or any of the songs used in this story in any way,shape or form. I only own my oc character of Allie . The song in this chapter 'can't help falling in love' by Elvis Presley 

 

Getting to Know James Wright

 

Allie's POV 

 

James picked me up at 8 pm on the dot. We had a couple of beers at the bluebird cafe before setting off to sit at the top of a hill overlooking a drive-in playing Blue Hawaii. I told him everything about myself. About my life in Surrey, my family, my friends, every hope and dream I had. It felt so easy talking to him.

'So James Wright, I've told you all about myself, now it's time to tell me about you' he started fiddling with his guitar strings 'what'd ya want to know miss Alice?' He asked with a panty-dropping grin. 'Anything, everything, whatever makes your mind tick' I replied, trying not to show too much curiosity. He grinned at me. 'Well I lived here most of my life, been singing and playing guitar for as long as I can a break to record some stuff a couple of years ago around the same time I met Miranda...' His voiced trailed off 'Miranda?' I asked and he nodded and then he looked at me, really looked at me.

'Miranda was a girl I met when we were auditioning, we got on each other's nerves to begin with but there was something there. Anyhow after a couple of months we hooked up' I gulped 'so you dated?' I asked to which he shook his head 'actually as a spur of the moment thing we drove to Memphis and got married, but the marriage didn't last long. We drove each other crazy, she did leave me; ripped up the marriage licence and everything saying I divorce you three times but she came back the next day.' He was struggling now, this was getting difficult for him, I could tell 'we tried again but a few months later, we called it quits and divorced properly through the courts, she went back to New York shortly after that I haven't seen or heard from her since.'

Wow! This Miranda really did a number on him. I put my arm around him, giving him a hug and then tried to lighten the mood 'you know in England we have a name for girls like that, it's called a slapper.' He looked up at me confused 'what's a slapper?' He asked and I begun to laugh. Really hard. 'A slapper is kind of like a nicer word for whore or someone who is easy'. He then went 'oh' and begun to laugh too. 'You English and your strange words' he said humorously, just then we heard the familiar melody of Elvis can't help falling in love begin to play; to which James extended his hand 'dance with me please' I took his hand in acceptance and we started to dance along to the classic Elvis song.

Much to my surprise, James then started singing along to it in my ear...

"Take my hand, take my whole life too,   
For I can't help, falling in love with you,  
For I can't help falling in love with you "

 

He looked into my eyes and I looked into his, I then felt mine begin to close and leaned in to kiss him. It was like electricity. A million sparks just setting off at once. My hands went into his hair, he had one hand cradling my neck, the other resting on the small of my back. I don't know how long we stood there kissing but it was pretty magical and when it did eventually end, we smiled at one another ' miss Alice ma'am, this has been the best night I've ever had in a very long time.' I kissed him again and then whispered in his ear 'James, call me Allie.'

 

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More updates coming soon.


	3. 4 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie visits James at the recording studio...

A/N: thank you so much for the continued support of this story. It means a lot to me. I do not own this movie, River Phoenix's character or the songs in any other way, shape or form. The only thing I own is the character of Allie. The song in this chapter 'wooden boat' is originally sung by take that.

 

4 Months Later 

 

Allie's POV:

 

So much has happened over these last four months. It's all gone so fast in a blink of an eye, after all they do say time flies when your having fun.

James took me out on a few more dates before officially asking me to be his girlfriend; after his messy divorce with Miranda, he said he wanted us to go at a slower pace and take his time with me rather than go faster than a speeding bullet. I agreed with him wholeheartedly.

I got a job at the diner across from the hotel I had been staying at. It was reasonable hours for me, to which I had no complaints.After staying at the hotel for two months james asked me to move in with him, not in the way you think though. He had cleaned his house up and turned his songwriting room into a second bedroom and offered for me to be his roommate while we were taking things slow, I appreciated the kind gesture on his part and accepted by giving him a huge hug and a passionate kiss.

Now after two months, we had fallen into a routine: I go to work, James picks me up at the end of the day and takes me on a date to the beach or drives us to the hill that overlooks the drive in. On my days off I help out with some housework and work on my songwriting while james records some demos of his songs.

The songwriting was coming along ok. I've had 3 more auditions since my first one and Lucy has still said no, she told me that something was missing from my songs and one day it'll just click into place when I feel it. I can understand what she meant in a sense. Music is like a river, it has to flow gently and calmly with ease; not that being turned down was disheartening at all because it was, I just had to remember to be patient.

I had decided to meet James at the recording studio, I arrived and saw him in the booth and went to sit next to his friend Kyle.

'Hey Kyle, has he been in there long?'I said with a smile. Kyle smiled back 'Hey Allie, it's his last song of the day so you're just in time' james caught sight of me, I blew him a kiss which made him pull a crooked smile in return. He then started strumming his guitar and began to sing....

'A little boy me went fishing in a wooden boat  
Sitting there for hours in the cold  
Patience is a virtue til we die  
Then a ripple in the water caught my eye.

Sometimes we don't know what we're waiting for  
That's the time to be the first one on the dance floor  
We go from green to blue to go to black  
Breathe deep, who knows how long will this last.

Only was last week I learnt to drive  
Stole my mother's keys and drove all night  
Christine never showed it's 4 am  
Started up mum's car drove home again.

Sometimes we don't know what we're waiting for  
That's the time to be the first one on the dance floor  
We go from green to blue to go to black  
Breathe deep, who knows how long will this last.

One year ago I kissed my bride  
Now I wait to hear my baby's cry  
Woman showed me all that she knew then  
To cut himself down man's born again.

Sometimes we don't know what we're waiting for  
That's the time to be the first one on the dance floor  
We go from green to blue to go to black  
Breathe deep, who knows how long will this last.

Christine died and now I'm here alone  
What I wouldn't give to be on that wooden boat.'

 

When he finished singing he came out of the booth, guitar in hand and hugged me, whispering in my ear 'hey baby' before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

'Hey' I replied rubbing his back while hugging him in return 'you ready to head home?' I asked, breaking the hug and extending my hand for him to hold, which he did 'yeah, let's get out of here.' I smiled, said goodbye to Kyle and we made our way home.

 

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you all liked it.


	4. A surprise in store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has a surprise for Allie....

A/N: thank you so much for the continued support and love for this story. It means so much to me. I do not own this movie, River Phoenix's character of James Wright or the songs in any way, shape or form. The only thing I own is the character of Allie. The song in this chapter you all probably know is perfect originally sung by Ed Sheeran.

 

A surprise in store

 

James' POV 

 

Ever since this British beauty has walked into my life it's like I've found a new lease for life; a new inspiration. Before Allie came into my life, I was still hurting from Miranda and the divorce. Even though my first marriage was tumultuous, I did try harder for our marriage later on when Miranda came back, but we were just too wrong for each other.

And then along came Allie. With her wild long blonde hair and those beautiful eyes, not to mention that accent, I fell even more harder than I did before. Allie is nothing like Miranda. Miranda's sole concern was making it big in Nashville whereas Allie; Allie had such a big heart, she is so caring and loves with her whole heart.

She doesn't put up with any of my bullshit either. Miranda just called me out on my crap I pulled and called me a dickhead but Allie; she will pull me to one side, tap my cheek three times and say 'snap out of it you twat, I'm not going to stand for it.' I laugh about it now only because after I asked her what a twat was she said it's another British term for pussy.

There's so many reasons why I love Allie; I love her humour, her ability to use her British swear words and make them sound cute, her caring personality, her laugh, her smile alone makes me feel a hundred times better everyday and tonight after 4 months of dating I'm going to give her the surprise of her life just to show her how much I love her.

 

Allie's POV:

 

James called me while I was at work to tell me to meet him at the bluebird cafe about an hour after I finished work and to not be late because he had a surprise for me. How sweet of him. He's so good to me. Don't get me wrong, he has had his bad moments but I soon call him out on it, granted now he knows what the word twat means I'm gonna have to up my game and think of something else to call him when I get angry but oh well.

After finishing work, I rushed home and quickly changed my outfit into a light blue dress, thin black tights and ankle boots. I arrived at the bluebird cafe a little after 8, I greeted Lucy and asked about James whereabouts 'he is performing here tonight Allie, I'm gonna introduce him in about 5 minutes.' Lucy excused herself to go out back and I waited to see James perform.

"I guess that's the big surprise" I thought to myself. Before I knew it james was out on stage to a crowd of cheers, he saw me and gave me a wink before talking to the audience.

'Good evening everyone. I hope you all enjoy this evening, the first song I'm gonna play is dedicated to this lovely lady in the audience' he said pointing at me 'my girl Allie, who was the pure inspiration for this number, I hope you all like it.'

I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  
Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow,  
Your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass,  
Listening to our favourite song  
When you said you looked a mess,  
I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it,  
Darling, you look perfect tonight

Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a lover to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favourite song  
When I saw you in that dress  
Looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this  
Darling, you look perfect tonight

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favourite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect,  
I don't deserve it  
You look perfect tonight

When he finished playing, the crowd went nuts and I had tears in my eyes. The next thing I knew he was standing right in front of me, wiping my tears away before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

'That was the most beautiful song' I said unable to stop crying 'thank you baby' he said back with a smile 'I wanted tonight to be perfect, just like you when I ask you' I looked at him confused 'asked me what?'

And then he was down on one knee in front of me. I heard some people in the crowd gasp, some mutter between them but I didn't care, all I saw was him.

'Alice chambers, from the moment I met you, I knew you were special, I love you with all my heart darlin' and I never wanna let you go will you marry me?'

I couldn't stop the huge smile on my face 'yes, yes, a thousand times yes.' The crowd burst into more applause, I jumped into his arms when he got back up and kissed him with all that I had.   
'I love you mr wright' I whispered into his ear, I felt him grin and kiss behind my ear before whispering back 'and I love you soon to be Mrs wright.'

 

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Happy Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Allie have a reason to be happy...

A/N: thank you all so much for reading this story. I am beyond overwhelmed at the response it's getting. I do not own this movie, River Phoenix's character or the songs in any way, shape or form. I only own Allie. The song in this chapter is Not Alone by Darren Criss

 

Happy Moments

 

Allie's POV:

 

We had planned the wedding for may next year. It gave us plenty of time to sort things out. I told James that I didn't want a big fancy wedding, just a few friends and my mum in city hall would do for me, he smiled at me and agreed with me; I believe his words were 'I just wanna make you happy for the rest of your life baby' which literally made my heart melt and got him laid the rest of the week.

Speaking of getting laid, I needed to add condoms to the shopping list otherwise there will be no getting laid before my..."hang on" I thought to myself trying to work out dates "when did I get my period last?" I ran to the Calendar and then ran and grabbed my diary out of my handbag. Skimming through the dates, two, four, six... holy shit I'm six weeks late. Fuck!

I drove to the drug store and picked up two boxes of pregnancy tests and rushed home. I've got about 20 minutes until james gets home so I need to do this fast. I followed all of the instructions and peed on the sticks. 5 minutes to wait for the results,so I decided to wait leave the sticks on the bathroom while I got myself some water. 5 minutes to find out if we are having a baby or not...oh my god.

Did I want a baby? I mean we're still both young, we're engaged there will be plenty of time for kids. James' songwriting career is taking off and even though I'm still at the cafe, I still had high hopes to make it. Are we ready? If it does come out positive then I think we will be, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of a little mini James or a mini me running around the house. The thought made my heart soar.

Just then I heard the door go 'hey baby' James called in as he came into the kitchen, he gave me a kiss on the forehead and hugged me briefly.

'You're home early' I said trying not to sound panicked in the process. 'Yeah I thought I'd come home and surprise my girl' he said with a smile. He went into the bedroom while I went to make some coffee for him from the machine. "He's in there while" I thought to myself, trying not to think about the pregnancy tests on the bathroom counter. "Just breathe" I thought to myself "breathe."

'Allie' he called and I turned and saw him approach me with the pregnancy tests in his hands, shit, so much for surprising him if the results are positive. My hands began to get sweaty 'I haven't checked the results yet, I don't know if I am' I said with an uneasy expression on my face. 

He took a proper look at the tests in his his hands and had a smile, a pure wide smile beaming from side to side on his face. 'Well congratulations momma, we're gonna be parents.' He dropped the tests on the floor and engulfed me in a huge hug, lifting me up and spinning me around in the process before giving me a deep kiss.

'We're gonna have a baby' I said and the smile wouldn't leave my face 'I'm gonna be a mum' he had one hand stroking my hair and the other went to rest on my stomach 'and I'm gonna be a daddy' he said with so much awe, devotion and happiness in his voice.

'I love you so much baby' he said before giving me a kiss 'I love you both so much' he said reiterating himself. 'I love you both too, with all my heart and soul' we continued our celebration in the bedroom after that.

I woke up and realised it was still dark. The clock said 3am, I felt around the bed for James and he wasn't there. I then heard the faint strumming of his guitar coming from the other room, I got up and stood in the doorway, watching him sit in his study singing quietly away to his hearts content.

 

I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be

I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see

Baby, you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...

Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Everytime I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me...  
And you tell me:

Baby, you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...

I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes...

I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize...

Baby, I'm not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...

Oh, 'cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing  
Can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need

Our love is all we need  
To make it through...

 

He looked up and saw me standing there after he finished playing 'hey baby, did I wake you up?' I shook my head 'no I woke up and found you weren't there next to me, so I've come to take you back to bed.'

He stood and did a short bow 'as you wish miss Allie ma'am' I giggled and tapped his arm lightly 'don't be a cheeky prick, come on to bed with you.' I grabbed his hand and led him to our bedroom, when we were both in bed, he held me in his arms and said 'I'm so happy, today has been one of the most happiest moments of my life' he kissed me goodnight and we both lulled into a peaceful sleep.

 

A/N: thank you so much for reading and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.


	6. surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets more of a shock than a surprise...

A/N: thank you so much for reading and supporting this story, it means so much to me! I don't own this movie, River Phoenix's character or the songs in any way, shape or form. I only own Allie. Also this chapter was originally uploaded on wattpad on august 23rd, which would've been River's 47th birthday, gone but not forgotten as always ♥️. The song today is actually a little bit of lullaby in blue by Debbie Reynolds and Eddie Fisher.

 

James POV:

 

Allie was now 4 months pregnant, I can't believe it's been 3 months since we found out about this baby and I can honestly say that I couldn't be happier. I missed Allie's first trip to the doctor so I swore that I was going to go to this appointment and I of course I kept my word.

I'm not gonna lie, sitting in that little room waiting for the doctor was nerve racking but I looked over at Allie and she seemed to be calm and collected, the whole appointment went in a bit of a blur and I never let go of Allie's hand. When we heard the baby's heartbeat and saw it on the screen, I felt my heart swell up in my chest and a lump form in my throat. That's my baby, our little baby with its heart fluttering away. It was truly beautiful.

Unfortunately for us we couldn't tell the sex of the baby because our little one had its legs crossed so I guess we'll just have to wait and see when the time comes.

I dropped Allie off to work before making my way to meet Kyle at the bluebird cafe before we both headed to the recording studio. All the way to her work, I could hear her singing to our baby.

 

'How I love my pretty baby  
Sweet and precious pretty baby  
How I love my pretty baby  
Honest to goodness I do...'

 

When we arrived at the diner I kissed her goodbye and rubbed her stomach before saying goodbye to our baby too and then made my way to meet Kyle.

When I arrived I noticed the cafe was busy and but I found Kyle easily and patted him on the back.

'Hey man' Kyle turned and his smile dropped. 'Hey' he replied nervously 'how did the doctors appointment go?' I smiled and got my copy of the ultrasound picture out of my pocket 'what do you think?' I asked with pride.

Kyle looked at the picture closely 'legs crossed huh?' He asked smugly 'yep' I said nodding my head, taking the picture off of him and putting it back in my pocket. Kyle kept looking to the floor 'what is wrong with you man? Why do you look so nervous?'

Before I could reply I heard 'hello james' I turned and finally knew the reason why; her hair was longer, she still looked the same though, smirking like she usually did when she left someone speechless. 'Miranda.'

 

A/N: I hope you are enjoying this story so far. PS. sorry this chapter is so short.


End file.
